


Marry Me?

by DoubleMeh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMeh/pseuds/DoubleMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are content to lay with their hands intertwined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

Rose grinned, eyes still closed as she snuggled closer to the bundle of warmth next to her. Kanaya laughed at her girlfriend, "Affectionate today, aren't we?" Rose giggled, and wrapped her arms around Kanaya. "Today is a special day, I'm allowed to be cuddly and warm." Kanaya looked puzzled "Special day? What's so special about today?" Rose looked up at her girlfriend "I get to spend the entire day with you. That's pretty special to me." Kanaya heart caught in her throat. She didn't deserve this gorgeous girl. She was eternally grateful for the girl that she could call hers. Kanaya buried her face in Rose's hair. "Yeah. That's pretty special." Rose squirmed out from underneath Kanaya to look up her before closing the space between them. She moved a total of three inches and placed a gentle, sincere kiss on Kanaya's carefully painted lips. Kanaya smiled into the kiss, and pulled Rose closer. "I love you so much." She whispered to the blonde opposite her. Rose's eyes glistened, and a single tear rolled down her pale cheek "I love you to." Kanaya's eyes widened and her lips pulled into a firm frown. "Rose? What's wrong?" Rose grinned, eyes still wet. "Nothing. I'm crying out of happiness, because I already know the answer." Kanaya looked confused "To what?" She then noticed the dark navy velvet box in Rose's hand. Rose flipped the lid open, to reveal a white gold band, a single rose gold flower in the centre. "Marry me?" she whispered. Kanaya laughed, tears rolling down the perfect contours of her face. "Yes, yes, YES!". Kanaya held Rose's face, and pulled her closer. Their lips met, tears merging. They broke apart and laid there in the small bed in an apartment in New York, content to hold each other and wear a ring on each of their fingers, hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> edit:so like, wow this is old and also kind of shit  
> gomen


End file.
